Demasiado Tranquilo
by Yunuen
Summary: Siempre de aquí para allá, de arriba a abajo, de un lado a otro... eso hacía Miguel, pero una vez se quedó quieto, tranquilo, y descubrió...


No pudiendo dejar de escribir, aquí esta otro fic. Un one shot cortito para leer en un ratito.

n.n

**Disclaimer**: Las TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Y ni gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

* * *

**DEMASIADO TRANQUILO**

Leo llegaba de haber ido a la tienda de Abril. Le ayudó a acomodar algunas cosas, por eso fue él nada más. Pero en cuanto puso un pie en su casa… notó algo extraño: estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Echó un vistazo rápido: no había nadie, pero luego escuchó un golpeteo metálico que venía del taller. Esos deberían ser Rafa y Doni que estaban reparando alguno de los vehículos o quizás la moto. Pero ¿y Miguel? La tele estaba encendida, pero no había nadie que la estuviera viendo. Tuvo un feo presentimiento.

Enseguida fue al taller.

Y efectivamente, ahí se encontraban Doni y Rafa.

-Oigan ¿y Miguel?

Rafa se encogió de hombros. Doni fue el que respondió.

-Antes de que comenzáramos con la reparación, yo lo vi en la sala, viendo la tele.

-No está.-Leo salió muy preocupado de ahí.

Rafa y Doni se miraron por un segundo, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y siguieron a su líder.

Leo fue derechito a la sala y… ahí estaba Miguel, sentado en el sofá. Como no estaba sentado como Sensei manda, sino con la cabeza hasta por en medio del respaldo y estirado él de tal forma que los pies los tenia sobre la mesita de estar (pero sobre un cojín, hasta eso fue precavido), por eso Leo no lo vio desde lejos.

-Aquí estás.-dijo Leo, casi casi suspirando de alivio.

-Sí. ¿Por?

-Por nada.-le sonríe.

Doni y Rafa ya estaban ahí también viendo que Miguel estaba bien oculto.

-No había ningún motivo por el que te preocuparas, Leo.-le dijo Doni.

-En realidad no. Es sólo que… no lo sé.

-Estás muy tenso, ¿sabes?-le dijo Rafa-Necesitas vacaciones.

-Unas vacaciones nos caerían bien. ¿Tú que dices Miguel?

Miguel dejó de ver la tele para contestarle.

-Me parece buena idea.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo.

No hubo aplausos, ni gritos, ni brincos, ni quejas siquiera. Miguel es quien se quejaba constantemente de que nada más tenía obligaciones, puras obligaciones y nada de vacaciones, y cuando se presentó esta oportunidad, debería estar celebrando, pero no lo hizo.

Naturalmente, esto les pareció raro a las otras tortugas.

-¿Todo bien?-Leo se sentó en el sofá, Doni en el sillón y Rafa se quedó de pie detrás del sofá.

-Sí.

Leo no dijo más. Sabía, gracias a su peculiar sexto sentido, que algo no estaba bien con su hermanito. Aunque no se veía preocupado, ni triste, ni con temor, pero tampoco estaba contento, como suele serlo la mayor parte del tiempo; más bien se veía tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Miró la tele. Estaban pasando Los Padrinos Mágicos: Timmy estaba siendo torturado por su niñera Vicky.

-¿Saben qué?-de repente dijo Miguel.

-Ya se te ocurrió donde pasaremos las vacaciones.-Rafa se adelantó a hablar por él.

-No es eso. He estado pensando…

-¿Tú piensas?-dijo Rafa con exagerada sorpresa, a lo que Leo le hizo una seña de que lo dejara hablar.

-¿Qué has pensado?-Doni le pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

Miguel no es el tipo de tortuga que le de por pensar cosas serias, pero… su extraña actitud de pasividad indicaba algo serio.

-Hemos tenido mucha suerte.

-¿En qué?-dijo Rafa-No nos hemos sacado la lotería.

-Sí nos sacamos la lotería.-dijo Miguel, todavía con esa calma que no era usual en él.

-¡¿Pero con qué?-Rafa se empezaba a desesperar.

-Miren al pobre de Timmy.

-¿Qué tiene?-volvió a preguntar Rafa.

-Tiene a sus dos papás que ganan bien, tienen una bonita casa en un lindo vecindario… pero Timmy no es feliz. Sus papás deben dejarlo con Vicky porque tiene que ganarse el pan de cada día, y ella es muy mala.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

Ahora sí Leo tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas para que Rafa se callara: lo jaló hacia el sillón para que cayera de cabeza en el asiento, obligándolo a girar para que no se lastimara (para que cayera de espalda y no de frente, así que quedó boca arriba en el asiento y con los pies al aire), y le tapó la boca con una mano.

En tan incomoda postura, Rafa no pudo hacer nada para ponerse de pie ni librarse de su agresor.

Eso no logró que Miguel se retorciera a carcajadas.

-Es cierto.-dijo Leo-Timmy tiene una niñera muy mala, pero tiene a sus Padrinos que le conceden todo lo que les pida con ayuda de la magia.

-No es lo mismo.-le refutó Miguel, sin dejar ese tono de una sensata conversación-Sus padres y él no están mucho tiempo juntos y un niño necesita de sus papás y hermanos. Ojala Timmy tuviera aunque sea un hermano… Nosotros la pasamos mal cuando éramos niños pero estábamos juntos, y ahora de grandes nos metemos en problemas pero seguimos estando juntos, y yo prefiero eso a tener un padrino mágico.

Se hizo el silencio.

Sorprendieron las palabras de Miguel. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido algo así?

Si hubiera sido el Miguel de siempre ya estaría pensando qué pedirle a sus padrinos mágicos, si los tuviera, pero ha pensado otra cosa, algo que ninguno de ellos, al menos en un tiempo, no se les había ocurrido. Eso les hizo sentir raro, como si hubieran olvidado algo muy importante: estar juntos. Hace algunas semanas que no han hecho nada juntos porque últimamente cada quien ha estado ocupado en sus asuntos.

Luego de la breve confusión, Rafa aprovechó para quitarse la mano de su hermano mayor de su boca y consiguió voltearse, quedando entre Miguel y Leo.

-Pues a mí me gustaría meterte en una caja, sellarla bien y mandarte a Parangaricutirimicuaro, para dejar de oír tus ocurrencias.-se sentó igual que Miguel, incluso puso un cojín para apoyar sus pies en la mesita, sólo que no quedó 'tan abajo' por su altura.

Miguel respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, y se recargó en el brazo de Rafa.

-Pero si haces eso-dijo Leo-¿a quién más podrías usar de saco?-en tono de broma, claro, y se arrimó más a Rafa y se deslizó en el sofá para quedar como Miguel, desparramado, pero sin poner los pies en la mesita, mejor recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de su hermano de la bandana roja.

-Todavía me quedarías tú para usarte como saco.

-Ahhh… sí… Mejor me voy con Miguel.

-No creo que sea posible Rafa- Doni se acercó y se sentó al lado de Leo, también extendiéndose a sus anchas, y además entrelazando su brazo con el de él-No puedes hacerle nada malo al conse de Sensei.

-Uff…-Leo fingió alivio.

-Quelonios. Yo que ya me había hecho ilusiones.

-Shhhh… no me dejan oír.-Miguel los calló.

-Perdón.

Guardaron silencio para ver la caricatura, pero por un rato porque sí era graciosa, estaban risa y risa.

Miguel sonreía más bien, disfrutando tanto de la serie como el que estuviera con sus hermanos.

Después de un grato momento, pasó una escena donde la niñera le daba de comer a su niño cereal integral.

-¡Pobre!-expresó Doni su indignación.

-¡Darle a un niño ese feo cereal que sabe a cartón!-exclamó Rafa-Ya siento que odio a esa Vicky.

-Yo también.-dijo Doni.

-Mmhhh… eso me recuerda que no he comido nada… en toda una hora.-dijo Miguel y fue a la cocina.

-Todo un record para él.-Rafa ironizó.

-Si no ha comido nada-dijo Leo-es por eso que ha estado tranquilo.

-Justamente-dijo Doni-al oírlo que iría por algo de comer pensé que su insólita inactividad se debía a su nula ingesta de energizantes durante cierto tiempo prolongado, sobre todo de edulcorantes. Y ahora que coma el cereal, se renovará su nivel de energía.

-Osea, que no ha comido nada dulce por eso ha tenido baja la pila, pero se pondrá como siempre cuando se coma su plato lleno hasta el tope de cereal, leche y mucha azúcar.-dijo Rafa-Me cae mejor así como está ahorita y que no ande dando de brincos por todos lados.

-Yo preferiría-dijo Leo-seguir así de relajado hasta las cinco, cuando venga Sensei a ver sus novelas… o incluso verlas con él, pasar el rato juntos.

-Igual y nos la seguimos. ¿Cómo ves Doni?

-Me parece una idea, extravagante, pero sí, nos la seguimos.

-Entonces-dijo Leo-hay que evitar que Miguel se acelere.

Corrieron hacia la cocina.

Con excusa de que también se les había antojado el cereal (de hecho, sí se les antojó), Rafa distraía a Miguel, y mientras Leo cambió el tazón del azúcar normal por el tazón del otro que según no tiene calorías y por consiguiente no te acelera.

Todos regresaron a la sala a seguir viendo caricaturas y comiendo un plato repleto de cereal, leche y azúcar, olvidándose por competo que ya no son niños pequeños como para estar viendo caricaturas acompañadas con cereal a media tarde.

Después se les unió su padre, que también tomó una postura muy desordenada.

Disfrutaron estar juntos, como lo han estado siempre, aunque cada vez se van distanciando más, padre e hijos, pero es parte de la vida: en algún momento cada uno tomará su camino, cada uno tomará un diferente destino, pero seguirán unidos. Qué bueno que se los recordó el hermano que nunca se estaba quieto y escogió el momento correcto para ser demasiado tranquilo.

Y claro que se fueron de vacaciones, pero eso es otro fic.

* * *

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.


End file.
